


Need for Steam

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Teasing, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard hunt, Sam and Dean need a good shower and one thing leads to another in the steam filled bunker shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need for Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



> Happy Birthday firesign10. Written for her birthday.

Dean’s bitching about how the Impala’s seats are ruined when they get back to the bunker. “I never thought that it’d explode like that. I mean, damn… guts everywhere.” He makes an exploding noise with emphatic arm gestures at the seats, which are covered in icky-bits and particulates of something not quite human. “I’m never getting Baby clean,” he declares, getting out of the Impala and stripping off his jacket as he walks inside. “And I am in desperate need of a shower.”

“Don’t put your jacket there,” Sam says urgently, reaching over and stopping Dean’s jacket, which is semi-drenched in monster guts, from hitting the chair.

“Dude – chill,” Dean chuckles. 

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean’s nonchalant demeanor. “Oh, but the seats in the car—”

“Baby,” Dean interrupts and Sam rolls his eyes even harder at that.

“In _Baby_ ,” Sam stands corrected, “are so damned precious.”

“Are you going to scrub the leather?” Dean’s voice is audibly disgruntled at Sam’s statement.

“Are you going to clean the chairs, Dean?” Sam rebuts, still holding up the jacket slathered in black and red slop.

Dean looks between the jacket and the chair, assessing the situation, and then gives Sam a defeated sideways glance, not even looking him in the eye to acknowledge that Sam’s reasoning made sense. “Touché.” He keeps moving through the great room and down the hall. 

Sam follows him to the shower room. “Thank you,” he says. He balls up Dean’s jacket and then throws it into an empty laundry basket in the bathroom.

“I definitely need this shower.” Dean sniffs himself as he pulls off his shirt. He wrestles with his boots and then strips down the rest of the way. “Monster guts smell worse than regular guts,” he observes, wincing at the odor as he drops the discarded clothes on the floor.

Sam’s half-naked already. He’s removing his boxers and socks as he watches Dean’s pert round ass disappear into the shower. When Sam hears the water start, it sounds inviting. “Right behind you,” he calls after Dean.

Dean’s under several hot jets of water when Sam comes into the shower room. The four heads are spraying hot and steamy. Sam steps under the flow and immediately relaxes. All of the stress from the last three days melts away beneath the powerful stream. The murky water swirls around the silver drain as Sam’s hair is rinsed clear of everything that landed in it.

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Dean groans as he lets his body slump into the heat. “Nothing like good water pressure, is there, Sammy?” He waggles his eyebrows at his brother as he looks him up and down. Dean’s lathering up, his soapy hands gently scrubbing everything from his head down to his navel with vigorous intent, but once he gets to his hips he slows down. Those hands are now making slow purposeful circles as he moves down to his pubic bone, the slippery bubbles making the short path to his cock easy. His splayed fingers push down to the base; its girth gets caught between the web of his thumb and forefinger as they start to slide up his semi-hard shaft, caressing his dick. 

The steamy heat is making Sam’s body all prickly and sensitive. The soft scent of soap and shampoo are engulfing his olfactory senses, and the soft sounds of Dean’s quiet moaning reach his ears. He looks over at his brother. Dean looks relaxed; his one hand is pressed against the tile, while the other is slowly stroking his stiff cock. His head lulls forward as the water cascades over it, and soft sheets of water flow down over his back, sluicing soapy water down his broad flanks to where it pools in the sway at the end of his spine. Sam’s eyes are transfixed on that curve and those white streaks of soap as they run over the rounded contours of Dean’s taut ass. He takes in a shaky breath as he feels his own cock twitch. “Christ,” he mutters under uneven breaths.

Dean moans again, his hand working firmly over his hard-on. Sam’s cock is growing at an accelerated rate. He mindlessly takes hold of himself and squeezes. There’s no relief in the action, only a slight pleasure that surges through him. Sam lets his eyes follow the meek strips of soap tracing the hard lines of his brother’s thigh and calf muscles. The weak streaks catch in the wet strands of Dean’s leg hairs, emphasizing the hard curve of Dean’s ankle as his foot arches up off of the floor. His toes dig into the grooves of the ceramic tiles, gripping for purchase as he pleasures himself.

A quiet moan resonates from the back of Sam’s throat. He bites his lower lip as his fingers curl around his own now fully-formed erection. Dean tilts his head towards Sam; his eyes are half-lidded, and beads of water drip from those long eyelashes. Sam can’t stand it anymore; he wants to feel that slick wet body pressed tight against his. 

“Like what you see?” Dean asks softly, a dirty smirk curling up the corner of his mouth.

“Of course.” Before he can finish his response, Sam’s standing next to Dean. “Didn’t think I’d let you finish off alone, did you?” He traces a finger along the smooth glistening bend of Dean’s arm, feeling the tender flesh rising with goose bumps under his fingertips. 

Dean gasps. It feels like two hundred degrees, but Sam’s gentle touches make chills run through him. “Fuck, Sam,” he whispers as the hard length of Sam’s body presses up against his back. 

Sam’s hands take hold of Dean’s hips, his lips ghost over his ear, and he whispers in a husky tone, “Is that a request? Or are you telling me what _you_ want to do?” His hand moves down Dean’s hip and slides over the wet curls of Dean’s pubic line. The tickling sensations rocket through Dean’s body like tiny bolts of electricity. 

Dean moans at the sensations, his body quivering as he goes limp, his head falling back against Sam’s shoulder. “It’s a request.” He’s still stroking over the length of his own cock. “Want to feel you – need to feel you, inside of me,” he sighs, his words breathless and broken.

Sam slides his one hand down Dean’s pubic hair to catch his wrist, guiding him through the strokes while he coils his other hand around Dean’s neck to caress Dean’s plush damp lips. Dean opens his mouth to lick at the pads of Sam’s fingers, and Sam slips his index finger and middle finger into the part. “Now suck on them, and that’s a command.” 

Dean shudders at the stern tone in his little brother’s voice, but follows the orders, closing his lips and starting to suck, twirling his tongue over the long fingers buried inside of his mouth. Sam starts to move them in and out, fucking his brother’s plump luscious lips.

“God, you know how to use that mouth.” Sam closes his eyes and wiggles his fingers, indicating that he enjoys Dean’s tongue. His cock is pressed into the crack of Dean’s ass; he thrusts his hips in sync with his fingers. Dean moans and slurps as saliva drizzles out the sides of his mouth. “Good boy.” Sam’s words are breathless.

Sam pulls his fingers free and slides them down Dean’s upstretched neck, caressing his adam’s apple as he drags them slowly towards the hollow in his brother’s throat. “How badly do you want me inside of you?” The words come out in a hot puff of breath that sears Dean’s temple.

His next exhalation hitches in Dean’s throat and he can barely reply. “As bad you want to be inside of me.”

Sam chuckles darkly as he lets go of Dean’s cock but yet holds fast to his throat. His big hand splays out across Dean’s shoulder blades and pushes him forward, bending him at the waist. 

Dean instinctively reaches out and palms the tile with both hands, catching himself. “Fuck,” he says on a grunt, his heart beating faster at the aggressive behavior. He moans when he feels Sam’s saliva-soaked fingers press lightly against his tender pucker. “Shit,” he hisses as he pushes back against the gentle prodding. His cock is full and heavy as it hangs low, tiny pearls of precome mixing with the beads of water catching at the tip and dripping off.

The warm clench of Dean’s ass is snug against the tip of Sam’s index finger as he pushes inside of it. The hot smooth walls constrict around the digit with each tiny push deeper until he bottoms out, his knuckles pressed firmly against the crease of his brother’s ass. He works him open and then, when he’s loose enough, Sam spits on the opening and adds another finger until he’s got three fingers inside.

Dean’s body jerks; he tenses and then relaxes with the feeling of Sam moving in and out of him. The way Sam crooks his finger when he gets to the soft bump that’s his prostate has Dean’s cock jerking with spasms and leaking out blurb after blurb of precome. “Oh, god,” he mumbles into the nook of his arm as he presses his head against the slippery wet ceramic tile, searching for some sort of relief. His exclamation is followed by a hard thrust of his ass back into Sam’s deserting fingers as they slip out. “No, please, Sammy,” he pleads.

“You’ll like this so much better.” Sam pulls Dean’s head up, leans over and kisses his temple. The sound of the water beating off of the hard floor is like music for their dance. Sam’s cock is aching; it’s been deprived of all touch, and he’s ready to feel Dean’s body encasing him. He grabs the hair conditioner off of the shelf above Dean’s head and starts to slick up his hands. He rubs the smooth lather over his cock, stroking it to perfect ridged hardness before slathering up the crease of Dean’s ass. 

His hand smoothes from the cleft down to Dean’s balls, only stopping momentarily at the tight pucker to play with it some more. Dean wiggles his ass at the touch. “Oh, yeah, I like that.” Dean’s fingers grapple at the tile a little more as he rises up onto the balls of his feet to give Sam better access. 

Sam plants his palm in the deep curve at the small of Dean’s back. With his other hand, he lines his cock up and presses against the relaxed ring but doesn’t push in, just runs the head around the slippery smoothness of the stretched sphincter. “Mmm…” he coos at the feeling as he makes the final pass. His palm presses down into the sway and his fingers grip for purchase as he lets the head of his cock breach the widened entrance. 

“Jesus,” Dean moans. His body instinctively pushes back into the feeling of Sam’s penis stretching him even wider. “Feels so damned good, Sammy.” His fingers curl as they try to grip the smooth wet tile beneath them; he’s relishing the slight burn as the head makes its way past the once-tight ring, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his own jerking cock. He exhales a soft sigh of relief once it’s through and driving deep inside of him.

“Holy hell.” Sam’s head lulls forward at the feeling of Dean’s body clenching around him as he bottoms out. His cock is buried deep inside of the searing heat and he loves it; he rolls his eyes in the back of his head for a second and just relishes the sheer pleasure of it. Then he digs his fingers into the soft grooves along Dean’s hips, using them to hold his brother in place as he starts to thrust in and out of his hot slick hole.

Dean grunts softly as Sam lands flush against his ass. His breathing is uneven and his legs are shaking. His cock is jerking with need and he wants more than anything to stroke it. “Please, Sam.” His voice is a soft whisper filled with need. “God…” 

“Stay with me, Dean.” Sam can feel Dean’s body shaking underneath his. He studies his brother’s broad shoulders, focusing on a thick white scar that slices through a grouping of freckles. He leans forward and kisses it, his hips never missing a beat. He can tell he’s holding Dean up so he shifts his one hand to fold around Dean’s waist, splaying his palm over his brother’s taut abdomen. The muscles clench with each deep thrust he makes. “Need more, Dean,” he whispers hot into Dean’s ear and all Dean can do is nod yes. Sam flexes his muscles and pulls Dean in closer, trapping him between his hand and belly. His cock is spearing Dean, anchoring them together. 

He snakes his other arm around Dean’s waist and moves his hand down to Dean’s neglected cock. It’s hard and full, the weight of it making it hang low, and Sam wishes he could see it, because he knows how beautiful it is when it’s flushed and leaking. “Want me to touch you?” He’s not really asking permission, just teasing, because he knows the answer. 

Dean whimpers, “ _Yes_ ,” and then pushes back as if trying to get Sam himself inside of him. 

“Your wish…” Sam doesn’t finish; he just slides his hand down under Dean’s cock and over his balls and then back up again, slipping over the tight orbs as he fingers the seam on his way back to Dean’s cock. 

He wraps his hand around the base and strokes up, his thumb putting extra pressure on the thick vein underneath. “Oh…..Jesus….fucking – hell, Sammy.” Dean’s whole body tenses until Sam’s thumb rubs over the slit and gathers the precome leaking out. Dean hisses with approval. He starts to rock back and forth on Sam’s cock, fucking himself with slow shallow pumps. 

The tight draw of Dean’s ass as he fucks himself on his cock is too much. Sam’s body shudders with the pressure and the idea of it. He tries hard not to come until Dean’s come first, but he can’t. “Oh shit,” Sam says on a hard grunt as he comes deep inside of Dean’s heat.

It’s all too much for Dean. He’s oversensitized from head to toe, and Sam’s hand slipping over his cock, the hot water pounding over them and prickling his skin, and Sam’s cock spilling inside of him push him over the edge. 

Dean arches his back, falls forward onto his elbows, and screams into the tiles as come shoots out and splatters the shower wall. Then he relaxes, all of his muscles releasing in one swift shiver down his spine. Sam catches him, holds him up and softly rotates against him. Sam’s softening cock eases its way out as it calms the aftershocks rippling through Dean’s abdomen.

“Holy fuck, Sammy.” Dean’s voice is spent and quiet.

Sam finally lets go of Dean’s cock but still holds fast to his limp body. “I’m right there with you,” he mumbles into the back of Dean’s neck. He plants a soft kiss on the nape of Dean’s neck, feeling Dean shiver with it.

Dean sighs hard, letting Sam hold him up. He reaches up behind himself and threads his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Thank you.” 

Sam smiles contently. “You’re welcome.” And then he kisses the top of Dean’s head.

The End


End file.
